Pripara 2 Chapter 1: Start of a New Adventure!
by KatieSparklez
Summary: Here ya go peeps, if you liked my first story, I hope you like this next one!
1. Chapter 1

Pripara 2: Top Idol? God Idol?

Prologue

Me and my BFF Jessica have met so many awesome mates thanks to getting Pritickets, and everyone has been so awesome to us! After a while, Agito turned around and said that he couldn't work with Unicorn, since she was already Falulu's manager, and a team can't have 2 managers, so he resigned and accepted being taken to the Mascot Graveyard, after handing his Manager duties to Unicorn, and she became Shyest Courages new manager.

Chapter 1: Start of a New Adventure

Saturday morning, 21st of July, and the familiar scenary I've seen about 6 times now blurs past once again, as Maxi carries Hibiki and i to SunLove Beach (the name of the beach, heehee, obviously). Anyways, I stare around us, and hear a chuckle in front of me; "How do you still get fascinated even after the amount of times we've ridden down here?". I shrug "I dunno, lol, it just still mesmarises me", and I sneak a hand to touch hers, which she reacts to by grabbing hold.

On the beach, we end up laying on the sand, chatting away, and soon, her eyes end up closed, and her breathing quietens. "No way... Is she..? Oh my pri, she's asleep, heha" I say quietly, the realisation dawning on me, and I push myself up, shaking my head to get sand off, then wandering down to the water, sitting by it, swishing my hand aroud in it. I sit there for about 10 minutes, juat listening to the 'wapsshh, wapsshh' sound of the waves, until I hear footsteps crunching on the sand behind me. "Sleepy night, huh? Hehe" I inquire, as she kneels next to me, hand on my shoulder, "I think you might be right, hmmhm.". She offers a hand to help me up, but as soon as I try to stand, one foot catches on my other leg and I yell out as I tumble over, dragging Hibiki with me, crashing into the water.

"Waa-haa! Whoa!" I yelp, same as her, and we both clamber away from the water, staring at each other in crazed disbelief, then after a few silent, tense minutes, I end up giggling, turning to full blown laughter, which she actually joins in with! After finally getting up, I shake my head to try and start drying my hair, but I accidentily splash a load of water at Hibiki, "ah nuts, whoops! Sooorryyy, lol!", and she swipes me up in her arms. I auto-matically cling to her shoulders "Holy Pri! Why'd you... Hmph!", her soft lips shut me up. Aaaannnnyyywaaaayyy, we hop back onto Maxi as I explain: "Hey, if it's ok, we should get to Pripara as quick as possible, I promised Jessica and Falulu that I'd be there for our competition with SoLaMi Smile & Dressing Pafe. Aaaannnddd I was kinda hopin' you'd watch, eheh" I blush at my dumb cheesiness, and as we mount, Maxi shakes, sneezing, and she replies "Hmh, I will, of course, watch the competition performences. I expect you and your team to win.". I nod, clenching a fist; "We won't let you down, we're gonna do better then our best!".

Once we reach Prism Stone, Meganee greets us: "Good morning, Katie and Hibiki". Her usual smile beams, "Abi entered Pripara 20 minutes ago. She was really excited about the competition today". I giggle "I bet! Let's go, yeah?" I ask Hibiki-senpai and step up to the scanner as Meganee adds "Please scan your My Ticket". Once in Pripara, I see my coord has changed! I'm now in my Cyalume Coord: 'The Rainbow Cat Cyalume Coord', I guess Cosmo-senpai decided to edit the name as I had added pink cat ears and tail to it. "Wowsers! This is awesome-kira! Aah, Fluffy ears & tail-kira! Uh, oh...right... Heh, I just went high-pitched, didn't I-kira?" I giggle, going pink, and Hibiki rolls her eyes, and we scoot off to find Abi and Falulu. Once found, I break off from Hibiki, and just after she walks off, everyone else appears, and, typical Dorothy, she crosses her arms, moodily: "Why're you always hanging around with her?". I blush, whining uncomfortably, "Uhh..uhh, c..cuz... I.. Uh..", everyone laughs as I stumble over my words, & Abi smiles "Lay off of her, Dorothy-san, we've got a competitiom to prepare for-yu.". Oh, yeah, and Abi & me developed Gobiness, lol.

Anyways, SoLaMi Smile are up first, singing 'Happy Pa Lucky', Dorothy says one last thing before they head off: "We won't go easy on you, Shyest Courage! We're competing to win!". Leona: "Good luck, guys!", and Shion points and finger: "Give it your all, like we do!". Falulu: "Good luck to you as well!", Me: "Bring it on-kira!", and Abi "Like you're got a chance to beat us, but yeah, good luck-yu!". They head off to sing 'Change My World'. Finally, we do our song: 'Baby Please', & after we're done, all 3 of our teams stand in a line, while Meganii says "A spectaular show from all these teams. Let's see how many votes each team received".


	2. Chapter 2: A New Kid

Chapter 2: A New Kid?

"It's a 3-way Tie-Win, impressive!". Our teams all look at each other in bewilderment, while the crowd cheers, Dorothy smirks with a hand on her hip, "Shoot, we almost had it. We'll get it next time, count on it!". Mireille: "Congrats to all of us-pri". I reply to Dorothy, "Heha, we're the one's that are gonna win the next time-kira!". Meganii speaks after us: "Well, what a result! Our idols are all enthusiastic for the next time they compete, I wonder who will win next time. Until then, let's help them keep on ranking up!".

After collecting all our Pritickets, and Trading, we switch to Friend mode, and head to get something to eat, chatting idly about who will be in the lead soon, lol. At the exit, I suddenly remember where Maxi is, and break off from everyone quickly just in case I'm in trouble. Hibiki's already there, and walks forward with Maxi, pulling him by the reins, and catches sight of me, I ask "Heya, are you headed back to Paprika Academy?". She nods "Yes, are you as well?", I smile "Mmhmh! Yup, but..uhhh, I wanna catch up with Jessica, I wanna walk with her. You mind?". "Of course not, go on and get back to her. I will say, I expect you, Jessica and Falulu to win the next contest" she demands, "Oh, you bet we will, I'm not gonna let Shyest Courage to get beat or get in another Tie!". I hug her, we kiss quick, and I charge off back to Jessica, "Oi, Jessica! Wait up!". Back at our room, Jessica and I just end up chatting after changing for bed and both drift of listening to low, soft music.

2 days later, as everyone arrives at school, me and Jessica are relaxing in the front courtyard, and suddenly she exclaims, "Hey, there's someone I don't recognise, do you think he's new?". I look where she's pointing, and get sight of a boy a little taller than us, with deep green hair, and he's looking around aimlessly, so I reply "Huh, he might be. Should we say Hi? He looks a little lost.". She nods "Yeah, and remember, new students on their first day never have lessons, just orientation". We scoot over to him, amd Jessica calls "Hey, new kid!". He zips toward us, alerted by being called, and he questions "What is it?". "Hey there, I'm Katie and this loudmouth is my best mate Jessica. You're new?", he gives a single nod "Yeah, I'm new, my name's Iksel Tanayumi. It's nice to meet you two, Katie and Jessica".

After he explains where he's from, and why he came here, Jessica notices: "Hey, your shoulders are tense, are you ok?". He looks to either side, and sighs "I'm a bit embarrassed, to be honest.". I tilt my head, "Why? What have you got to be embarrassed about?". He shakes his backpack off, and pulls something outta the front pocket...


	3. Chapter 3:Leona's not the only boy!

Chapter 3: Leona's not the only boy...?!

"Oh my Pri!" my jaw drops like a weight as he holds up a flippin' PURPLE PRITICKET! "I got it the day after I moved here, I woke up to find it sparkling on my desk" he chuckles nervously, "I mean, of course I know about Pripara, all my boy classmates at my old school were obsessed with watching the teams and idols compete. I thought only girls got these things...". I scoff in disbelief: "That's just stereotypical, dude, boys _can_ get Pritickets too". Jessica asks him: "Are you gonna go to Prism Stone later, Iksel?", he shrugs in response "Um, I dont know, aren't I the only boy that has one?". "nope, just wait and see,", then me and Jessie say in unison: "We'll go with you so you don't have to go alone!". "huh? Really? Cool! My first day and I've already met 2 awesome people!". Jessica puts up a hand for him to give her a high-five, "Come on, don't leave me hanging!", ' _slap_ ', he obliges.

Our first double lesson is Art, in which Leona, Shion, Mireille and Amamiya are in too, and our teacher speaks: "Class, as I've told you before, I was just your substitute art teacher, & your proper one has arrived back to Paprika Academy today". I say quietly to Jessica: "Back?". She shrugs. "Ahem... Treat her with respect as you did me. Miss Kiki, please enter.". A pink haired blur bounces in and spins around the room, two paint brushes in-hand, splatting paint all over us! "Good morning-Da Vinchi! I'm Ajimi Kiki-Da Vinchi!". Oh my Pri! Hyper. Gobiness! I actually _grimace_ at her hyper, squawky voice, as Jessie tells me: "Hmm, Ajimi Kiki, I've heard of her. She used to teach here, but she left to go to Europara for a bit, & she's a idol". "Seriously? What are you, the Pripara Encyclopedia? ". She giggles as the lesson starts.

At lunch break, we actually spot Iksel sat with Lala, Mireille, Sophie, Shion, the Twins and Nao. When he spots us, he smiles "Hey Jessica and Katie, thanks for earlier!", and Jessica smiles back as we plonk down with them all. "Oh, by the way, what did you mean when you said 'I was stereotypical', Katie?" he shifts his brown eyes to me, i sit up properly, glancing to Leona, who, almost psychically, takes out one of _his_ own Priticket, much to Iksel's surprise. "I'm the first boy that got one, I got it the same time a Dorothy, eheeh!" he giggles. Iksel sighs in relief "Phew, well at least I'm not the only boy going to Pripara, and vice-versa for you too". Suddenly: "Alomaaaaaa! Mikan's staaaarrving!".

"What the heck? Aloma, Mikan?" everyone questions, staring over at the midget cuties: Aloma's holding her head in annoyance, whilst Mikan is hunched over, holding her tummy dramatically. "Mikan, I told thee, you hath already made me use the last of my coins, I cannot get you another red bean roll". "Wow, you two are so crazy and typical, haha" I call 'em over, which actually causes Mikan to spring up, and shoot forward like an arrow, wrapping her little arms around me so tight that I choke: "Ack! Mikan..! Sheesh girl, even though you're teeny, you're, like, super-strong! Lol". Everyone laughs at me as I unlock myself from her vice-like arms, which pulls Mikan in front of me, on her butt, which erupts her in giggles. "Katie, other than me, Mikan has a lot of fun spending time and playing with you and Jessica" Aloma admits, and I shift over so they can join us and chat for a little while longer.

Last two lessons consist of double Science, in which we all do Practical, and I'm partnered with Amamiya, who asks about Mireille, & I tell him I'll talk to her as I already know how he feels about her. And after school; me and Jessica meet Iksel at the gate, who is still nervy about going to Pripara, but we coax him into goin', & at Prism Stone: Meganee smiles her usual smile at us, "Hello, Katie and Jessica, I see someone new is with you". "Yup, his name's Iksel!" I chitter, and nudge him forward: "Go on dude". He steps forward; "Hi, I'm Iksel, uhm, first time here, so I'm not sure what I do". "Well, hand me your Priticket & let me choose what brand suits you best". He obliges, she scans it, looking at him up and down. "Hmm, a calm, easy-going personality that would erupt in surprises, the Cool Baby Monster brand suits you perfectly". She leads him over to the scanner: "Please place your Priticket in the scanner to be able to enter the world of Pripara, & to receive your default coord.". He scans in, & shines as the gate opens.


	4. Chapter 4: Iksel's First Dream Team!

PP2 Chapter 4:

Through the gate, we see Iksel in the Lucky Seven Blue coord from Baby Monster, and Abi stares quickly, before averting her eyes, like he blinded her. "wow, that's totally cool!" Leona giggles, as Iksel checks himself out, extendimg each arm and looking at his bottoms and shoes, "huh, it's really cool, I don't even care about the pale pink shorts, believe it or not, I actually love this!". "So do I, it looks so cool!" Abi blurts out hyperly, then clears her throat, "I mean, it looks good", he chuckles, and then Meganii comes outta nowhere. "Hello everyone, hello Iksel Tanayumi". Iksel becomes visibly astonished at him, "Yeah, th...thats me, nice to meet you!" he bows slightly to Meganii. "Welcome to Pripara, Iksel", Meganii chucks a heart shaped box, "Here is your Cyalume Charm, Katty and Abi received theirs early, so I don't see the harm in the charming guy I am to give you yours early too". "oh thanks!" Iksel smiles gleefully, and Meganii mysteriously strides off. "What the heck is this thing? Iksel asks us, turning it over in his hands, Abi sighs, facepalming herself, "Doesn't anyone know anything around here? That's a Cyalume Charm, Iksel, when you do your first show, it'll change colour to the Cyalume Colour of your brand type. There are 5 different colours-yu: Lovely Pink, Pop Blue, Cool Purple, Natural Green, and Celeb Yellow.".

Suddenly, 5 Cyalume Charms shine: mine, Abi's, Aloma's, Mikan's and Iksel's! "Whoa, why are all ours shining?" he asks, and Abi says "Cool, it must be because me and Katty helped Iksel settle at school, and gave him the confidence to come to Pripara-yu, and we also convinced Aloma-chan to swim with us, and that made us become a Dream Team! Awesome!". The five of us quickly shift it to the Dream Theatre as Meganii's voice streams from all Pripara tannoys: "Congratulations, a new Dream Team has been created, please say your name when you enter the Dream Theatre". "I know exactly what we should be called." Iksel chuckles, and we all scan 2 Tickets each on the Theatre doors, and Meganii speaks again. "Abi and Katty will wear coords that exlode with cute glamour", Me and Abi: "Girly March Coord! (~yu ~kira)". "Aloma and Mikan will wear coords like gorgeous jewels", Aloma and Mikan: "Star March Coord! (~Devi ~Gel-run)". Lastly, he says "And Iksel will wear a coord that lights up your heart", Iksel: "Sky March Coord! Haha!".

On the huge stage, we all wave to the crowd, and Iksel says in his microphone; "Heya, guys! The name's Iksel, I may be new in Pripara, but I'm gonna rock this place! Our team is called Demon Courage!". All of us: "Dream Theatre Live, Switch On!", our song is Miracle Paradise, and our stage is all of us, firstly, in the middle school courtyard, sat on grass, then it swirls around, the scene changing to a huge pool with a helter-skelter waterslide! "Airy Change!" Iksel starts it with his new Charm, gaining the Cool Cyalume Wings, that look like bat wings, and we all fly around the Theatre, ending with the crowd roaring amd cheering! Afterwards, Iksel's Charm glows as sparkles fly into it, & it turns purple, followed by Meganee's voice "Iksel's Cyalume Charm colour is purple, showing his Cool side, suiting him very well". Eventually, after the show, Falulu finds us, smiling & we Snap wih her & Iksy. Tired, we all head home.

Mireille P.O.V (Point Of View):

"Miscalculated! Totally miscalculated! The numbers don't work no matter which way I put them!" Mireille sighs heavily as she puts her head in her hands, resting her elbows on her desk as she stares down at the letter from Amamiya. "This letter... Amamiya made the excuse of someone asking him, just to give it to me to tell his... feelings...", she groans to herself, her voice pitch increasing in frustration, "ohhhh! Pri-pripri-pri! There is no way I...! Feelings are a complete miscalculation...! All the times I thought how hard he tried to show his utmost respect, but it was really him trying to express that he liked me more than a friend.. Oh... Pripri-pri!". After some patient, nerve-wracking and seriously strongly calculated consideration, Mireille Minami soon settles on texting Amamiya her decision from reading the letter, like she promised, and waits, with a small smile, for him to reply to her decisive text.


	5. Chapter 5

PP2 Chapter 5: Major Mate Mayhem

A few days later, lunchtime in school, a Pripara broadcast tells me and Jessica that Pripara are gonna host a flipping Solo Competition Event! We're sat on a bench, discussing it; "A solo competition huh? That means we'll be going up against each other..." Jessica holds her chin in thought, looking a little solemn, "Hey, we may be against each other, but there might be a huge prize at the end, and it might be show that combines peeps from different teams or something. It might be fun, I mean, we haven't had chance to both do solos yet" I shrug, trying to convice her to have a go.

Eventually, we hear loud voices around the side of the building, loud enough that we just have to peek around the side. Leona, trapped nervously in between the arguing Dorothy and Shion. "You've gone too far, Dorothy! Putting in a new Making Drama without telling us you had one first, & not only that, it's all about you!" Shion points a finger angrily at her, which Dorothy retorts to by crossing her arms, "What's so bad about it? You were taking too long to do it, so I went ahead & took care of it.". "That's not the point! You should have consulted us before handing it off to Meganii! Besides, that Making Drama is about you ruling over everyone else, right? I doubt Leona wants to bow down to you in a Making Drama! I certainly don't". Dorothy scoffs "Psshaa, Leona doesn't mind what Making Drama we do. Right Leona?". Silence. "Leona?". He clenches his fists to his chest, & looks up at Dorothy, eyes full of ... Well, they're too far away to tell, but he replies "Dorothy, Shion is right, that Making Drama is too selfish, you should have let her do it since she was supposed to anyway! And, I know I agree with you most of the time, but my opinion matters too!". Dorothy's taken aback from Leona's response, and she looks away sadly, Leona wipes his eyes from tears as Dorothy unexpectantly says "If Shion doesn't wanna listen to me, I don't wanna be a team any more!". That makes Leona freeze up, then run off, crying. Shion stares at Dorothy, turning & walking away after she says "Well, Dorothy, it seems Dressing Pafe is no longer".

"What the heck? What was that?" Jessica is as weirded out as me, I immedietely say "ok, you can go after whoever you want, I wanna hear Dorothy's side of the story before the other two, it's the best option". Jessica stares for a sec, considers it, then nods "Ok, I'll go to Leona, then I'll find Shion after I've got his story first. I'll tell you what he says later.". I nod back, & she zips in the direction Leona went, while I head to where Dorothy sat after their argument. Her back's to me, so I touch her shoulder, which causes her to flinch, "Dorothy, everything ok?". "I bet you and Jessica saw that before, didn't you?", I nod at her question, "yup, we did, what was all that about? I mean, we heard, but I want all sides before I accidentily make judgements". She explains her side, &, it doesn't really seem feasible for a silly little argument like that. "You gonna take Shion's side?" Dorothy asks moodily, I shrug, and give her a hug, "I'm taking no sides, Dorothy". "I hope Leona comes around...", she sighs, gets up "Are you guys going to Pripara after school for the Solo Competition?". I smile & nod, noogying her & heading off to our next class.

After school, Dorothy and I meet up with Jessica as we walk, I quietly ask her "What did Leona say? And did u speak to Shion too?". "well, Leona told me his side, he just wants Shion and Dorothy to get along again" she replies, "and no, I haven't spoken to Shion yet". I nod in acknowledgement, and she whispers a plan to get Leona and Dorothy to meet and talk it out. At Pripara, Abi, Dorothy and I go to get some sweet stuff from the cafe, and while we're eating, Abi's Pripass 'bing~a~lingz', she looks at it, nods to me, so I turn Dorothy's attention to a load of notes I wrote for training purposes. Abi, on the other hand, gets up and runs away to somewhere behind us, but I know exactly what she's doing. I glance behind us, while Dorothy is still looking through them, and I see Abi, quietly talking with Leona. Leona looks up at us, sighing quickly, as if he hopes his sister will want to talk to him. Tapping her shoulder, I say softly, "Dorothy-chan". I don't even have to add anything to my sentence, as she tenses, standing and zipping around, staring dead in her brother's direction. Leona immedietely runs over, glomping onto his sister, who is almost pushed over by his ferocity! "Dorothy! Please please don't leave Dressing Pafe! Arguing over a Making Drama isn't big enough of a deal to break the team up! I'm going to tell Shion-san the same thing!".

Dorothy's eyes well up with tears, and she can't stop herself from whipping her arms around Leona too, although she somehow retains her cool voice "Leona... Yeah you're right, I was bit of a baby... But Shion coulda handled it better!". When they're done hugging, both they're faces are wet from tear residue, and Leona smiles at Abi "Thanks for helping me out Abi-san! It was really amazing that you decided to help me out.". "Nah, I was just following Katty's plan-yu, she's the one that suggested we get all sides first". I giggle at Abi's response, and, happy the Twins are ok again, I noogie them both, and we all squeeze in another hug. Dorothy and Leona decide to go perform a duet/Twin Solo, a pop song called Twin Mirror Compact, and afterwards, Abi and I treat 'em to ice cream, which both of us completely adore!


End file.
